1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for styling hair such as flat hot irons and, more particularly, to such devices that are provided with adjustable position components to enhance ergonomics and control.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical flat irons comprise two pivotally hinged handles, hinged at one end, and having heated heads extending from each handle. The heads have inner surfaces that face each other and that are comprised of a heatable material, usually metal, for straightening or styling hair. An electric heater element located beneath each heatable surface is activated to warm the surfaces to a desired temperature. Then the inner surfaces are positioned around a strand of hair to be styled, and the hinged handles are closed toward each other, thus bringing the heated inner surfaces toward each other to close around the hair strand. The gripped handles are then slid relative to the strand of hair, so as to run along it until the strand exits from between the heads.
Common designs are made with the paddles extending longitudinally from the handles, so as to share a common longitudinal axis with the handles. This design is partly due to conventional belief in ergonomic simplicity and economics in manufacture and packaging.
Among the drawbacks of such design, however, are discomfort and comprised safety due to the need for a user, particularly applying the device to one's self instead of another person's hair, requires a user to bend the wrist of the hand holding the appliance. This causes fatigue and discomfort over prolonged periods. Potentially, if a user continues using the product in such an instance, control of movement is diminished.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a flat iron appliance that overcomes the shortcomings of the known devices, including one that improves ergonomic comfort and control.